


La montagne à Mohamed

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lunch, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il comprenait ses obligations, il comprenait que retourner à la maison du studio de TV Tokyo était ridicule, en considérant qu’après il avait autres choses à faire à proximité.Mais il en pouvait plus de cuisiner un déjeuner qu’après il allait manger tout seul, presque forcément, avec l’estomac noué pour la mauvaise humeur.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	La montagne à Mohamed

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**La montagne à Mohamed**

Kei en avait marre.

Sacrément.

Ça faisait des jours qu’il retournait à la maison de l’université pour le déjeuner, en attendant que Kota retournait.

Après, avec une routine désormais consolidée, le téléphone sonnait, et il répondit en grimaçant.

_J’ai affaires dans l’après-midi, j’aurai pris trop temps pour retourner à la maison, je vais manger un sandwich au studio._

Kei en avait marre de cette habitude de Yabu.

Il comprenait ses obligations, il comprenait que retourner à la maison du studio de TV Tokyo était ridicule, en considérant qu’après il avait autres choses à faire à proximité.

Mais il en pouvait plus de cuisiner un déjeuner qu’après il allait manger tout seul, presque forcément, avec l’estomac noué pour la mauvaise humeur.

Mais Kei n’avait jamais été du genre à démordre.

Si la montagne ne va pas à Mohamed, c’est Mohamed qui va à la montagne.

Il regarda la montre, d’un air impatient.

Il était presque midi et demi, et il était à côté du café du studio.

Il savait que Kota n’allait tarder beaucoup à arriver.

Quand il le vit apparaître au loin, il lui saluait avec un geste de la main.

« Salut, Hikaru, salut Ko ! » il leur dit, avec un sourire qui n’avait pas rien de joyeux.

« Kei... est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu étais retourné à la maison. » le plus vieux avait une expression confuse dans le visage, presque effrayée, en fait.

Inoo haussa les épaules, et après il lui saisit un poignet.

« Je passais dans le coin. » il coupa court, en se tournant vers Hikaru. « On a quelque chose à faire, Hikka. Je vais te le rendre dans moins qu’une heure, je promis ! » il dit à son ami, et après il sortit du studio, toujours en tirant Kota du bras.

Le plus vieux ne demanda rien, et il se limita à le suivre, probablement plus pour étonnement que pour réelle confiance en les plans du garçon.

Quand ils s’arrêtèrent dans un parc près du studio et Kei sortit de son sac une petite nappe, en l’allongeant à terre, Yabu sembla encore plus confus.

« Kei... on fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il, renfrogné.

Le plus jeune l’ignora ; il arrangea la nappe, après il prit deux bento et un thermos, et il s’assit à terre, en invitant Kota à faire le même.

« J’ai décidé que je n’ai pas plus intention de me faire laisser tomber pour le déjeuner, Ko. Ensuite, puisque tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison pour manger... » il indiqua la scène devant eux, d’un air théâtral. « J’ai décidé de t’apporter la nourriture ici. Ce n’est pas une grande solution, un pique-nique en pleine Tokyo, mais j’ai assez confiance en mes capacités culinaires pour dire que je suis mieux qu’un sandwich du café du studio. N’est pas ? » il dit à son copain, d’un ton pratique, en lui donnant les baguettes.

Yabu resta à le regarder, comme enchanté.

Et après il éclata de rire, et il secoua brièvement la tête.

« Je t’aime, Kei. » murmura-t-il, attentif à ne se faire pas entendre par personne.

Inoo hocha la tête, satisfait et sans répondre, et il commença à manger.

Bien sûr, ces petitesses n’allaient pas à l’empêcher d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait. 


End file.
